


It Can Always Get Worse

by SeptimusMagistos



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Pesterlog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-05
Updated: 2011-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-15 10:10:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeptimusMagistos/pseuds/SeptimusMagistos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soon after Gamzee goes insane, Karkat receives a message from Equius. But is it good news?</p><p>No. No it is not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Can Always Get Worse

**  
CT: D--> Greetings   
CG: WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?!  
CG: GAMZEE'S GONE INSANE, ERIDAN JUST GOT DONE KILLING FEFERI AND KANAYA AND YOU'RE GOD KNOWS WHERE IN THIS STUPID ASTEROID.  
CG: GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!   
CT: D--> First you sh001d know Vriska has killed Tavros   
CG: FUUUUUUUUUUUUU-   
CT: D--> Indeed  
CT: D--> We are now in quite dire straits  
CT: D--> It may take some effort to e%tricate ourselves from this situation   
CG: HOW THE FUCK CAN YOU BE SO CALM ABOUT THIS?  
CG: THERE ARE THREE KILLERS RUNNING AROUND OUT THERE WHO JUST HAPPEN TO ALSO BE OUR MOST POWERFUL MEMBERS, AND HALF OF THE REST OF US ARE DEAD.  
CG: DO YOU THINK YOUR PRECIOUS BLOOD WILL PROTECT YOU?   
CT: D-->CT: D--> Of course not  
CT: D--> As a matter of fact, I have recently realized that I have always been a f001 about matters of b100d   
CG: WAIT, WHAT?   
CT: D--> CT: D--> I had believed that b100d made a troll significant  
CT: D--> But now I see the opposite is actually true:  
CT: D--> It is the actions of the troll that decide the b100d color   
CG: THAT IS NOT IN ANY WAY HOW IT WORKS.   
CT: D--> It is now  
CT: D--> I sh001d have realized it when I first built the robot body that housed my dear Aradia  
CT: D--> In the process, I gave her the b100d color she was always meant to have  
CT: D--> Don't you realize what this means?  
CT: D--> B100d color was always mine to decide  
CT: D--> Do not worry worry about the fallen  
CT: D--> They will rise again  
CT: D--> In bodies of gleaming steel and glorious circuitry  
CT: D--> I will judge their lives and assign the appropriate b100d color to them  
CT: D--> As it sh001d be   
CG: OKAY, NO.  
CG: FUCK THIS, I DON'T LIKE WHERE THIS IS GOING.  
CG: IF YOU WANT TO BUILD ROBOT BODIES FOR EVERYONE, THAT'S FINE.  
CG: BUT YOU NEED TO GET HERE NOW AND STOP BEING WEIRD AS SHIT.   
CT: D--> Naturally  
CT: D--> After all, there is one transfusion I must make that's more important than any other  
CT: D--> You have acquitted yourself well as our leader   
CG: OH, FUCK NO!   
CT: D--> And therefore you will ascend the ranks  
CT: D--> I believe something in the ultraviolet range would be appropriate for your new b100d color   
CG: NO.  
CG: LISTEN, I'LL GIVE YOU ANYTHING YOU WANT NOT TO GO CRAZY.  
CG: LITERALLY ANYTHING.  
CG: YOU CAN BE THE LEADER IF YOU WANT, OKAY? WHATEVER, I DON'T EVEN CARE.  
CG: JUST PLEASE DON'T JUMP OFF THE DEEP END.   
CT: CT: D--> Oh, haha sir, you are such a jester  
CT: D--> Do not worry, the procedure is quite safe  
CT: D--> Isn't that right, Nepeta?   
AC: me0w   
CG: OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD.   
CT: D--> Just relax  
CT: D--> I'm coming now  
CT: D--> Soon all will be as it was always meant to be  
CT: D--> Soon all will be well   
**


End file.
